I Love You, Lily Potter
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Follows, "A Bag of Lily Seeds" In her mother's garden Lily buries her first heartbreak.


**A/N: Okay well, we have reached that point. The final edition of my "Scorpius/Lily Collection" If you want to check out all of the stories there is a list on my profile.**

**This story is dedicated to **_**Morghen **_**who inspired me to write another one, and **_**SoUsay234 **_**who helped me figure out where to stop.**

**Thanks to **_**SoUsay234 **_**for being a totally awesome beta :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter –obviously.**

* * *

For as long as Lily could remember, Ginny Potter had kept a garden. It wasn't remarkable at all; most families had them, Lily supposed, but theirs was special: it was magical. Not the everyday magic that dominated their household, but a different kind. It was here that Teddy had taken his first steps, James had gotten his first kiss, and Lily would now bury her first heartbreak.

Grabbing a shovel she found an empty plot of land and began to dig until she made a hole. The first thing she threw in was her diary, followed by all of the love letters she'd never sent. And then, there was the list of her fears. Briefly her eyes scanned over the final one: _I'm Afraid he won't love me back_, that didn't scare her anymore. She knew the answer. The list joined its siblings in the hole. Finally there was a picture, it was just the two of them – Lily and Scorpius- he wasn't really paying attention at first and then he looked up and waved at the camera, she waved too but her eyes were fixed on her blond companion. She stared at the picture and then threw it in as well before piling dirt on top of her collection and patting it down so no one would notice the difference.

"Lily?" She looked up at the sound of her name, "Albus said you were out here."

Scorpius looked nervous, he never looked nervous. He combed his fingers through his blonde hair, stared at them, and then let them fall limply by his side.

"Yeah, I was just…gardening," she admitted her cheeks blushing light pink.

"I garden." His smile was off, "Never…never mind."

"Why are you here?" She wanted her voice to sound accusing but it was really just flat.

"Well." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked over to where Lily was crouched, "my father…who is either completely brilliant or totally mad…told me to."

"You're lying." She looked up to meet his gray eyes and he flopped down beside her.

"No, my father _is_ on the border line between brilliance and madness."

"That's not what I meant." She tucked her red hair behind her ears – with hands still lined with dirt.

"I'm telling the truth." His smile came easily this time and Lily's heart jumped. "My father said: _go see Lily Potter and tell her how much of an idiot you've been._" He paused, "so I'm here because he's right. I should've told you in the beginning. I should've told you last week."

"You did, Scorpius." She fought back the tears that were building in her eyes. "You told me everything."

"Actions speak louder than words, huh?"

She nodded mutely as a response.

"Nothing I can do."

Lily opened her mouth and then closed it again remembering her vow. She stared at him for a few moments fully intending on shaking her head but curiosity got the better of her:

"If I were prettier, like that girl, then would you have kissed me instead."

"Like the way I kissed her? Never in a million years," he said simply,

"That's what I thought."

"But, Lils, you're a million times prettier than her, and I really shouldn't have been messing around with her anyway."

"I don't understand."

"That girl - whatever her name was – sure, she was pretty, but she was also drunk. And she probably doesn't remember a single thing. I'd never kiss you like that, in that situation. I respect you too much. I should have respected her more. I messed up, I really messed up, Lils and -."

"I don't get it," Lily interrupted, folding her hands in her lap.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and fingered it briefly before replacing it.

"I love you, Lily Potter. I can't deny it anymore, and if you'd give me a chance… I promise I won't hurt you again."

He didn't yell it to the skies, it was almost whispered, but he stared at her with such sincerity that Lily was frozen, unable to do anything.

He'd finally admitted it – he loved her- but she remembered her promise once again –

_Maybe one day he'll come to her –begging for her love – and she'll reject him._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who read this. Please Please Please Please Please Review :) Please don't favorite without reviewing :)**


End file.
